Something Between Us - Interlude 5
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 57 of my longer story Something Between Us. When Chloe leaves him frustrated, Davis finds solace with another woman. Or does he? Part real/Part fantasy. It is rated M.


Jessica watched Davis stand in the corner of the dark dance floor. For the life of her, she couldn't understand what he saw in that blonde. He should be dancing like that with _her_, not that nobody.

She wasn't sure how she knew, but suddenly she felt Davis looking at her from across the room. It made her strangely uncomfortable even though she had been trying for months to get his attention. She shifted uneasily on her chair as he crossed the room to her.

Even before she could make out his eyes, she was captured by his gaze. When he was close enough to see clearly, his eyes sent a wave of unease through her. He looked dangerous. His eyes were lit with some kind of fire that was only _barely_ held in check. Seeing that fire, she began to squirm with a combination of fear and lust. Even if it burned she wanted to feel that heat. Unconsciously she found herself learning towards him.

He broke their eye contact as he glanced at the door where Chloe had left moments before. Jessica somehow knew he was checking to see if the blonde was going to return. A wave of jealousy swept over her.

As his eyes returned to her, Jessica snapped, "Who is that girl to you?"

She didn't know what she expected him to say. "A friend," maybe, or even "nobody." She didn't expect him to say -

"She is the woman I love."

Surprised, Jessica blinked a few times. Then, her voice softer, she asked, "So why aren't you with her?"

He looked out towards the door again as he replied with a deep sadness, "She won't have me."

Jessica wasn't a very sympathetic person, but she did know how to spot an opportunity. She was sure this was her moment to finally catch the elusive EMT. He was compromised, and glancing down, she saw the impressive bulge in his jeans. Emotionally strung out and desperately horny? This was her shot.

Using the lacquered nails of one hand, she traced that bulge, causing his eyes to snap back to her. The sadness in his eyes was quickly replaced by what looked like a flash of... revulsion? _No way._

Weirdly, he paused with his eyes closed and inhaled deeply.

When his eyes snapped back to her, they were filled with that unholy fire again. Her breath caught and she cupped him through his jeans. His hand moved to cover hers on his bulge as he learned in to her ear.

"You want to get out of here with me?"

Her breath hitched and she had to press her legs together firmly to hold back the wave of lust his words caused. She had waiting _months_ for those words.

Meeting his burning eyes, she breathed, "Oh yes..."

* * *

Davis knew it was probably a bad idea to take Jessica home even before seeing the disapproving look Ann and Bridget shot him. As he leaned in to give her a hug goodbye, Ann whispered, "Davis, this is a bad idea. Are you sure?"

He mumbled back just as quietly, "No, but I can't have the one I am sure of."

Leaning back, she squeezed his arm in sympathy and told him, "Just be careful."

As he turned to leave, he heard Ann call out, "Don't forget about tomorrow night at Omega House!"

He raised a hand to acknowledge he heard.

* * *

In the cab on the way to Davis' place, Jessica exhaled in her triumph. One night with _her _and Davis would forget all about that nothing little blonde. Her excitement was a nearly palatable thing. She had never had to wait so long for a man, and tonight she would finally have him. She stroked him through the fabric of his jeans again. As they passed under a streetlight she saw his eyes glitter. Again she had to press her legs together on a rush of lust. She normally hated to give blowjobs, but with Davis she wanted to. She wanted desperately to taste him. He was so long denied her. She considered doing it right there in the cab, but instead learned towards the cabbie.

"Get us there in the next five minutes and I'll pay you double."

She went flying back against the seat as the cab lurched ahead.

* * *

As they came through the door of Davis apartment, it was all hands and hungry mouths. Jessica was undoing his belt and pulling down his jeans zipper as he slammed the front door closed behind them and then leaned back against it. He gripped her long dark (_Damn it! It should be blonde!_) hair and pushed her to her knees. She went down eagerly and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. He sprang free. She breathily said, "On my..."

Davis knew he was on the larger side, but felt oddly pleased. Maybe because it was the first reaction from Jessica that didn't feel calculated.

Leaning in, she began to work him with her mouth.

He closed his eyes and pretended it was Chloe. Her beautiful green eyes open and watching him as those luscious lips closed around him. He wanted to know that she was enjoying it as much as he was. He wanted to know that she was as eager for the taste of him as he was for her. He inhaled deeply. He could still smell her scent clinging to his clothes. Citrus shampoo and something else. By now it was more the memory of the scent than the actual scent that remained, but it was enough. It would have to be as he opened his eyes and saw the brunette on him. She had her eyes closed as she worked him.

He was suddenly disgusted seeing this not-Chloe on him. His body wavered slightly, and he knew he needed to get back on track. Clasping her shoulders, he indicated she should stand. He pushed her skirt and panties down as she removed her shirt and bra. He took a moment to compare her body to what he imagined of Chloe's. She lacked the round curves of Chloe's compact frame. The breasts were nice, but lacked fullness. The legs were long and shapely, but the ass was too flat. Davis closed his eyes to stop the mental comparison and began tugging off his own clothing. If he kept comparing Jessica to Chloe he wouldn't be able to do this. And he desperately needed to do this. If only so his memory could stitch the events of the club and now together into one dream of Chloe.

Thinking to the events of the club, he knew exactly how to take her. Using his fingers, he tested her readiness. Jessica moaned and pressed against his fingers. He ripped open the foil packet he had retrieved from his pants, and slid the condom on as Jessica watched him with hot eyes and panting breath.

Reaching to her, he lifted her in the air as he gripped her behind the thighs. He slowly loosened his grip so she slid down him. Then he slid her down_ onto_ him. He closed his eyes as he smoothly slid into her.

He softly said her name as she encased him.

"Chloe."

"What did you say?" a voice that was **NOT** Chloe snapped.

His eyes popped open and met not green eyes, but brown. Angry brown.

His first reaction was to say, "Nothing," but he knew that wouldn't work. So he went for distraction instead. And given their current position, an easy distraction was at hand.

He used his grip on her thighs, to wrap her legs around his waist. Then palming a too-flat ass cheek in hand, he lifted her body upwards. This slid her up along him, before he released her, slamming her down hard on him again.

Her eyes had widened at the physical strength he shown at lifting her, but the hard slam nearly made her eyes bug out of her head. She released an involuntary cry of surprise and pleasure. Being a bit gentler this time, he lifted and lowered her onto him again. Her head fell back and she began to cry out heatedly.

"F-!" and "God!" and his name were most common.

He kind of wished she would shut up. Her voice wasn't Chloe's and it kept breaking his fantasy.

He tried kissing her to shut her up but she was all tongue and slobber and he quickly pulled away. Finally he decided to use a finger. Taking the finger he had used to feel her, he slid it into her mouth.

Her eyes opened in surprise. He looked at her very intently, and with a particularly hard thrust of his pelvis commanded her, "Suck."

She obediently began to suck on the finger. Closing his eyes again, he was once again with Chloe. He slowed the pace so he could feel every bit of her as he moved in and out of her body. He frowned. Chloe would be tighter than this he expected. He shook his head at his own breaking of the fantasy. In an effort to recover it, he dropped one of her legs to the ground and spun them around so it was now her back against the door. Her one leg trailed on the ground, the other thigh locked tight over his hip. This was the position Chloe was in when they danced at the club. He wanted to explore her further, but unfortunately, one hand was busy keeping Jessica silent and the other was supporting her. So he thrust into her instead, pounding her against the door. Her mouth released his finger to cry out again. That just wouldn't do.

He released his grip on her leg and bending his knees, he slid out of her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Bedroom," he said. She nodded understanding and followed behind him. She flopped down on the bed and motioned him to come to her. He shook his head and indicated she should flip onto her stomach.

"Doggy style?" she asked.

He grunted agreement. Reaching into the nightstand, he retrieved a new condom and removed the old. Rolling the rubber down, he positioned himself behind her and slowly sank in. As he had hoped, she muffled her cries in the pillows. He also couldn't see her face, and in the mostly darkness he kept his eyes open add he began to move in and out of her. As he moved in Chloe.

He was once again lost in the fantasy of being here with Chloe. He would make this the best lay of her life. Pulling out all the stops, he focused all his significant will on her pleasure. He added a small twist to his hips on his thrusts, so he hit the right spots. His fingers slid around her thighs to further tease her. When he felt her body build and tighten with impended orgasm, he would edge off just so he could build the pressure higher.

Finally, not even the pillow was enough to muffle her sobs of pleasure, but by then, Davis was so lost in his own pleasurable fantasy he didn't care. He wanted Chloe to come. He wanted to shatter her world. He wanted _his_ face, and_ his_ body, and _his_ touch glittering in each shard. He would bring that explosive world of light and feeling for just the two of them to her.

And so she came. Wave after wave of pleasure ripping through her, she screamed and tore at the sheets with clawed hands and her teeth dug into the pillow. Her orgasm was so great that she didn't notice his own yell of triumph and release was not entirely human. His hips pounded into her as he went over the edge.

Her legs gave out and he collapsed onto her.

Instantly he felt a wave of concern. Had he hurt her? Quickly pulling out of her, he started to clammer to where her head was, but her sudden cry stopped him. It was a cry of loss at his pulling out so quickly. If she was OK to complain about the end of the sex, then she was OK. Her face was obscured by hair. Why did her hair look dark? Pushing the hair off her face tenderly, he smiled at Chloe. Only once the hair was gone, he was met with the unwelcome memory that this was not Chloe.

Jessica grinned sleepily and dazedly at him. "Wow, Davis. Just wow." She chuckled in a manner that he guessed was sexy. "You were certainly worth the wait."

Disgusted, he rolled away and sat on the edge of the bed. He removed the used condom and threw it away. Glancing at the bed, he saw that Jessica was already asleep. In fact, she was snoring a little. He sighed heavily. He guessed he couldn't wake her just to kick her out.

But he also had no desire to share a bed with her. Grabbing a pillow and a spare blanket from the closet, he brought them into the living room. Looking down at his naked body he went back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of lounge pants. Dressing quickly, he laid down on his makeshift bed on the couch and was almost instantly asleep.


End file.
